Fallen Petals
by Helioskrill
Summary: Failing Dr. Oobleck's class, Ruby's desperate for a tutor. Her knight in shining armour, Cinder Fall comes along. Although, Cinder's intentions are more romantic then anything.


Ruby sheepishly knocked on the door of Cinder's room. She held her text books under her right arm with her scroll placed neatly on top of the pile. She put one leg behind the other and gently kicked her heel to calm her nerves. She was failing Dr. Oobleck's class and she was planning on asking Weiss for tutoring to help her pass but as that conversation was going on, Cinder Fall stepped in and offered her help. She was getting on average 90% in his class, Ruby thought it made good sense to accept the offer and study with her every Tuesday and Thursday after classes finished. She hadn't talked to Cinder much before other than a polite 'Hello' in the hallway. This was the first time Ruby was going to have spoken to Cinder formally and she was clearly anxious.

The door opened slowly and there stood Cinder Fall in her black and white Haven uniform. She was quite tall, with black hair, slender frame, and bright golden eyes. They were almost hypnotic to look into.

"Ruby" She smiled and flicked her tongue as she spoke "Come in" Her tone was soft and sweet but authoritative. She stepped away from the door and gestured with her arm for Ruby to enter the room. Ruby nodded and gave a soft smile before stepping inside. Cinder closed the door behind her and locked the door with a soft click. Ruby nearly jumped at the click but remained firmly placed on the ground.

Ruby looked around the room. It was set out very similar to her own room except the bunk beds looked a little more stable.

"This place is really tidy…" Ruby unconsciously muttered under her breath.

"Thank you, I try" Cinder replied with a small chuckle. "Shall we begin?" She pulled a chair and placed it down next to the other one at the table that was their designated studying area.

"Okay" Ruby immediately agreed and took a seat on one of the chairs and placed her books on the table. Cinder leant over, slid the textbook over to her side of the table and opened it with a loud thud.

"Now… You see here…" Cinder began to discuss the information in front of them.

Ruby tried to listen but she found herself getting distracted with quick glances Cinder's way. It was just something about her that was so alluring to the young huntress. After at least half an hour of studying, Cinder closed the book abruptly. She slowly turned her head to look deep into Ruby's eyes.

"I see you're getting distracted" Ruby snapped back into reality with the belief she was in trouble.

"Oh! Um… I uh…" Ruby stuttered as she tried to find a good excuse. Cinder cocked a brow and gave a very sly smile.

"Do we need to discuss this?" Cinder arched her back and sat up straight in her chair. Ruby took a sharp breath and began to tremble a little. Once she did, Cinder leant forward in her chair.

"N-No… I-" Ruby's eyes went wide as possible as Cinder connected their lips in a deep kiss. Cinder's eyes were shut tight and she was relaxed as could be. After a few moments, Ruby's eyes closed slowly and she became as relaxed as Cinder was. The kiss was broken and Cinder's pouted lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Such a good kisser, Ruby. I'm impressed" Ruby's cheeks were as red as her hood.

"T-Thanks… I mean… you're a good kisser as well…" Ruby gave an awkward smile. The chuckle of the taller woman made Ruby weak in the knees. It was a sign of praise and Ruby desperately needed that in this situation.

"If I'm such a good kisser, I suppose we could share another?" Cinder's words were soft as silk. She leant in and to her surprise and joy, Ruby met her halfway and their lips connected. It was unlike Ruby to do something like this but everything about this woman was so intoxicating she couldn't think straight. Cinder placed her hand on Ruby's waist and tugged the young huntress towards her and used that closing of the distance to deepen the kiss. They were both in a state of bliss and neither wanted this moment to end. Ever since Cinder snuck into Beacon, Ruby Rose caught her eye. The situation changed from Cinder admiring her across the mess hall to having the young huntress' tender body in her grasp. Cinder pulled away and Ruby pouted quietly.

"Let's get a little more comfortable…" Cinder unbuttoned her blazer and tossed it on the floor, Ruby did the same a few moments later. Her obedience, her mimicking, her awkwardness, Cinder knew this girl was a submissive and desperately needed a dominant partner in her life. She took Ruby by the wrists and dragged her to the bed. She pushed Ruby's shoulders and the young huntress fell on her back on the comfy devout. Cinder took off her heels and layed down on top of her. Their bodies were pressed tougher, Cinder could feel Ruby's sharp breaths that spoke wonders of her anticipation. Ruby blinked and Cinder was all over her, kissing her from her collarbone, up her neck, over her chin and to her soft and tender lips. Ruby put her hands around Cinder and closed any gap between them they once had.

As Cinder ran her soft hands over Ruby's neck, the young huntress squirmed and moaned at her gentle touch and wave of her hand. Cinder had this girls complete submission in her sights, all she needed to do was reach out and grab it. Ruby started to run her hands through Cinder's hair and ruffled it. Cinder pulled away and Ruby relaxed into the bed below her.

"You will return here every Tuesday and Thursday for an hour-and-a-half. Forty-five minutes for study, forty-five minutes for fun" Cinder cooed softly into the young girl's ear. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Y-Yes…" Ruby moaned out her reply as she shivered in anticipation for what Cinder had in store for the two of them after their study was complete.

"Good girl" Cinder licked Ruby's ear and pressed her lips against her cheek.


End file.
